


6 Rules To Live By

by Luisa1804



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Barebone-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Credence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Past Child Abuse, Protective Newt, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisa1804/pseuds/Luisa1804
Summary: Credence lives after a certain set of rules. They are not written down anywhere or have even been said aloud, but they are there, in the back of his mind, always.Or: 6 Rules Credence lives by and how Newt proves them all wrong.





	6 Rules To Live By

Credence lives after a certain set of rules. They are not written down anywhere or have even been said aloud, but they are there, in the back of his mind, always. He clings to them, nearly desperately, for they are something that belongs just to him. These rules where not set out by his Ma or written down in the Bible.

No, these are Credence rules.

He lives by them, day after painful day. He has six that are always constant. Others may become relevant if a situation demands it, but these six rules are the guidelines by which he lives by. His way of surviving. 

He does not live by the Bible, not really. He pretends for Ma and for Modesty, but he isn't even sure if he believes in God. And even if God exists, he has never answered Credence prayers, his pleads for _help, oh please God, I would do everything, anything -_

He would not even save Modesty when asked.

So, if God exists he surely hates Credence which means he will end up in hell no matter what he does or what he believes in. 

And so he has taken his rules as a guideline for living. They are simple and always there.

_Rule Number 1. Be quiet. Don't say anything, if not asked to, do not talk any louder than you have to, and, under no circumstances, ask any questions. Avoid all forms of eye contact. If you're quiet she might not notice you and you might get away with one less beating._

_Rule Number 2. Never, ever come home late. Never, ever dawdle while working. Be efficient and only do what you where told to do._

_Rule Number 3. Magic is a sin and will earn you eternal damnation. Do not, under any circumstances, let it be known how much you enjoy magic or how badly you want to be a witcher._

_Rule Number 4. It is always your fault. Even when it isn't, take the blame so other don't have to endure the punishment. Somehow, somewhere it probably was your fault either way._

_Rule Number 5. Take the belt off without being asked to. You know you where bad, a sinner, and if she has to ask first, your punishment will only be worse._

_Rule Number 6. You are worthless and you should ever fool yourself otherwise._

He lives by them, and they are true and loyal and have never led him astray. 

And then Mr. Graves comes into his life and with him magic and Credence thinks he might just be able to break Rule Number 3 and become a witcher — no, a wizard, as Mr. Graves corrects. He just has to find this one child and Mr. Graves will take him into the wizarding world. And he might even be doing something good and save this child's life.

And then there is betrayal and Credence realizes that, actually, he wasn't breaking Rule Number 3 at all, but Rule Number 6. He was foolish, stupid enough to think he might be worthy of magic, of happiness, of a life in a whole other world.

Squib. Sounds about right.

And then there is a subway and pain and agony and screams — _so many screams_ and -

A man in a blue coat. His voice is calm and steady and demands Credence attention, but not in the cruel, harsh way of his Ma or Mr. Graves, but in a soft, soothing way.

_“May I come over?”_

Nobody has ever asked before. He can only nod.

He doesn't know what happens after, still not quite put together again; pieces of him are flying through the air as a black mist and Credence doesn't quite know if he's here or there.

But he remembers a suitcase with no bottom and Mr. Graves voice yelling his name and hundreds of _plops_ , people appearing out of nowhere and a steady voice in his ear.

_“Easy now, gentle. It's alright. You're save in here. Just go down here, easy, easy -”_

Darkness.


End file.
